Only You're Love
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Edward had a hard childhood, but what happens when he meets a certain wolf who shows him the true meaning of love...AU  don't know if that's much of a warning but anyway ; rape-ish  almost gets rape but doesn't ; child-abuse and neglect  memories ; OOC c
1. Memories

**A/N:** I'm trying something different, please be nice... =D Yesssir!

Please R&R... Thanks lovelies...

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

**Warning:** AU (don't know if that's much of a warning but anyway); rape-ish (almost gets rape but doesn't); child-abuse and neglect (memories); OOC characters (maybe just one, I don't know); language (not so nice things being said)

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Only You're Love: Memories**

He was walking down the empty street. It was so cold and he was so weak. The wind was blowing every which way. He was so small for a nineteen-year-old that the wind was blowing him backwards, but he pushed on, wrapping his ragged hoody around himself some more. He couldn't afford to buy a new one, most of his money went to rent and food, buying a new jacket was not an option.

Edward Mason never had a happy childhood. He'd been neglect by his mother, she spent most her time too drunk or too high to take care of him, his father had walked out on them before Edward was born, his father was married now, to some other woman, with some other family, living la vida loca with them.

Edward had also been sexually abused by every, EVERY, asshole his mother ever went out with. The first one had told him he was so beautiful and that he just had to have Edward, that it wasn't an option. The second called him a 'cock-sucking faggot' and told him he'd give him a real cock to suck on. There were five more after them, next one always worst then the last.

Every time this happened to him he'd cry himself to sleep, praying that one day someone would come get him, would take him away from all of this, so he'd finally live a normal life. Someone did come, a guy named James. At first James was loving and caring, convincing Edward to leave his stupid mother and her new boyfriend – who'd, already, had a little 'fun with Eddie-boy's pretty little tight ass' – and live with him. Edward had agreed without second thought. He hadn't even told his mother where he was going, he'd just packed what few belongings he had and left.

James was wonderful the first month. He'd comfort Edward when he had nightmares, he'd shush him to sleep, tell him he was safe, tell him he loved him and would never hurt him. Then the second month came. The first few days had gone well; then one Saturday night, James had come home drunk. He'd shouted nasty words at Edward – words that only his abusers had called him – and had slapped him. The next morning he'd apologise, Edward forgave him, they loved each other. But it happened every night. James would arrive at the apartment drunk, shouted mean words at Edward and beat the boy. Every morning he'd apologise, cry even, Edward would forgive him because they loved each other.

Then one day Edward went to town. He'd gone to 'spoil' himself with the money James had given him. He'd gone shopping with strict instructions to buy only what he wanted, and that didn't include food for the house – James took care of food and rent. Edward had bought clothes, quite a few, and he'd bought himself lunch. Everything was good, it was great. When there was no more money to spend he'd decided to go home, no use staying in town with no money.

As he'd approached the door, he'd heard strange noises coming from the apartment, noises only associated with sex. But no, who would James be having sex with? They loved each other; James wouldn't cheat on him with some other guy. Edward had walked into the house. No... James wouldn't cheat on him with another guy, but with another girl, some red-haired named Victoria.

James hadn't even stopped doing what he was doing with Victoria, he'd just continued, completely ignoring Edward, who was shaking, crying. When Edward hadn't moved James had sighed and gotten off Victoria. He'd told Edward to leave, told him he was a worthless piece of shit that no one would ever love; yeah... no one would love his used ass.

Edward had taken what was his, leaving the bags of clothes he'd bought behind and running out the apartment, weeping. They loved each other, this wasn't supposed to happen. But it did happen. James didn't love Edward; Edward was just 'a great fuck'.

The days after had been hard. He'd been forced to sleep in dingy alleys while trying to find a place to live and some work. He'd finally gotten a place at some dingy apartment block (it was better than the alley he had to sleep in while finding the place) job as a waiter at some high class restaurant.

The first time he'd taken a table order he'd completely messed it up. He'd been so scared that he was going to lose his job, he'd messed up the table order for the owners, and they probably weren't going to be impressed. He'd been called to their table. He was shaking with nerves. They'd brushed it off, said it happened to a lot of people; that he shouldn't worry about it but should pay more attention to his orders and the table numbers, they even gave him a tip for later; told him he should write the table number on the order and also make a little sketch of where each person was sitting.

Things weren't going so bad. He had an okay job, lived in an okay apartment and he could still wake up and go to work. But then he got really sick. At first he'd brushed it off as just flu, nothing serious; something that would pass. But it'd gotten worse, he felt crappy, he'd broken more plates in one day than anyone had in a week. He'd been sent home with a 'sleep it off and come back tomorrow'.

The next morning he couldn't even get up, but he forced himself to. He had to get to work. He hadn't even made it a quarter's way and he was already too tired to go on. The wind was strong, he wasn't. He was cold and he kept coughing. It hurt when he coughed; it felt like sandpaper was scraping his lungs. He was crying too, not only from the wind, but because he couldn't do this, his whole body ached. He decided to turn around, go back home because it was hopeless to try and go to work in his state, he couldn't even afford to go to the doctors; he didn't even have medical aid.

Edward began walking back home, as slow as he could because everything hurt. Then he heard shouting, no, catcalling; two guys. Someone picked him up, he tried to fight them but he was too weak, his punches were useless, his voice small and hoarse. The person dropped him on the ground in a deserted alley. The guy pulled him up by his hair and started kissing him, shoving his tongue into Edward's mouth. Edward tried to push the man away, but he couldn't, he was too weak.

The man's friend got behind Edward and started grinding into him, kissing his neck. They kept whispering degrading things in his ear, telling him how they were going to fuck him and make him scream like the little faggot whore he was. Edward could only cry and the man in front started unbuckling Edward's belt. He'd begged them, pleaded with them, but they didn't listen, they continued to undress him till he was completely naked between them. The man behind had been taking off his own pants while the one in front had been holding Edward up, kissing and licking and sucking his neck – marking him as he'd put it – when they heard a dangerous growl coming from the back of the alley.

Both men had stopped what they were doing and looked. Front man had called out 'who's there' while back man had pulled out a small torch and lit it. They both gasps when they saw the giant bear-like creature growling at them, teeth bared, ready to attack. Front man let go of Edward, who dropped to the floor like a rag doll, and they took off. Edward was too weak to run, too weak to even crawl, he knew he was going to die now, he was sure of it.

He blinked once then there was a guy – a large guy who's body looked like it belonged to a thirty year old body-builder, but a face that belong to a kid who was about fifteen – looking down at him. A beautiful boy, with russet skin, jet black hair and stunning kind brown eyes. He felt his whole body warm up and some unknown feeling surge though his entire body.

"It's okay," the guy said in the sweetest, kindest voice he'd ever heard. "I've got you." Edward felt strong arms pick him up and carry him bridal style out the alley. The guy smelt woodsy, pine like, it was a calming smell. "You're going to be okay now, I promise..." Edward placed his head on the boy's chest and slowly slipped away into sweet nothingness...

**TBC**

So... how was it? Was it good? Bad? Ugh? We want more? We no like? Please review... I luuuurve me some reviews, they feed my soul... LOL

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	2. Waking

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews ya'll. They are greatly appreciated, my soul is almost full (LOL)... so here's chapter two... =D Yesssir!

Please R&R... Thanks lovelies...

**NOTE2:** ooooooo passing time

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

**Warning:** AU (don't know if that's much of a warning but anyway); rape-ish (almost gets rape but doesn't); child-abuse and neglect (memories); OOC characters (maybe just one, I don't know); language (not so nice words being said)

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Only You're Love: Waking**

Edward was slowly coming out of it. His body didn't hurt so much; he could breathe a little better too. He was in bed, not his bed (this one was way more comfortable) and someone was holding him. Instead of freaking out about it he snuggled closer to the body. It was so warm, almost like a heater and he liked the contact. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the woodsy scent, it was his saviour. He smiled to himself. He was safe, he was protected, and he'd be fine. He slipped away into a peaceful sleep...

ooooooooooo

When Edward woke up again there was someone else in the bed. He didn't have to see the face to know. This guy was a bit smaller then his saviour, but he was as warm as him and almost smelt like him. The guy was comforting too but not like his saviour. Edward pulled away from the guy gently, enough to be able to look up at the man's face. This man was older than then his saviour, probably in his late twenties. The man was sleeping, he had the same skin tone and hair texture and colour as Edward's saviour but they weren't the same.

Edward tried to pull out of the man's arms but this woke the man with a start. The man looked at Edward and smiled. Edward smiled back politely, looking down embarrassed that he'd woken the man. The man didn't say anything; he just got out the bed and walked out the room. A few minutes later his saviour burst into the room.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling broadly. Edward blushed again, but this time it was shyness. His saviour was naked save for the cut-offs he was wearing, which hung dangerously low.

"Hi," Edward said in a small hoarse voice. He cleared it quickly, blushing even more.

"How are you feeling?" The boy walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Better thank you."

"That's good I guess." The boy sighed. "I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black."

"Edward Mason." Jacob smiled. Someone knocked on the door, followed by a tiny voiced uhum but Jacob ignored it.

"Edward..." Edward felt a shiver run down his spine, the way Jacob said his name... damn!

"Thank you... for saving me." Jacob smiled again.

"It was nothing." The person knocked again, this time harder. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "That's my... um... sister... Alice. She's a bit coo-coo, but she's got a good heart."

"I heard that!" a small sweet bell-like voice said from the other side of the door. Jacob laughed; a hearty, free-spirited laugh. Edward smiled, feeling even more comfortable than before.

"You can come in Alice, he's alive." The door opened and a cute little pixie like girl with topaz coloured eyes and pale skin walked – no skipped – in.

"Hello Edward Mason," she said excitedly, smiling at Edward.

"Hi," Edward replied, unconsciously moving closer to Jacob.

"My name's Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you Alice."

"Likewise Edward. So... are you hungry? I know I'm not the best chef in the world but I can boil water for tea... but I can't make it. But whatever, that doesn't matter. I'll ask Sam to make you something since you and Jacob are so comfortable." Edward was confused for a few seconds then he realised what Alice meant. He was in Jacob's arms. Edward blushed and pulled away. Alice giggled, letting loose a sound that matched thousands of little bells chiming. "Anyway, I think you should meet the rest of the family, huh?"

"Let him rest Alice," Jacob said, rolling his eyes but smiling at Edward who couldn't help but smile back.

"I will... just after he meets the family... Oooooh, and I'll take him shopping, yay shopping!" She jumped gleefully and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alice," Jacob whined. It was a cute whine.

"Don't Jacob! Please don't start pouting; you know no one can resist your pout." Edward looked at Jacob. He had this sweet little lost puppy pout, he was so adorable. Alice faked a growl and Edward chuckled. "Fine! We'll meet the family then he can eat!"

"Okay. Come on Ed; let's get you dressed to go meet the family." Alice squealed then walked to double doors and pushed them open, revealing a huge closet.

"Hey Eddie," she called. "Come here real quick, we gotta pick you something to wear." Jacob sighed.

"I'd go. She gets a bit crazy if things don't go her way."

"I'm not deaf, freak!" Jacob laughed.

"Sure, sure." They got out of bed. Edward blushed when he saw that all he had was a pair of silk sleeping shorts. "See you in a few Ed." Edward nodded, still looking down.

"Come on then Eddie," Alice called from the closet. "We gotta pick you something to wear." Edward walked into the huge closet and he gasped at what he saw.

On one side of the closet there was a long line of large clothes and shoes that obviously belonged to Jacob. There was also a fancy looking sign that had _Jacob_ on the side. On the other side of the closet was a line of smaller clothes and shoes and there was a sign (like Jacob's) written _Edward_ (which was part of the reason why he'd gasped). In the middle of the closet was a large glass case with watches and such accessories.

"It was short notice but I was able to get you these." Edward looked at her strangely. She sounded almost disappointed.

"It all looks amazing," Edward said.

"Yeah... you think?"

"Yes."

"Good then! I was afraid you wouldn't like it because it looks... well... I don't know."

"It's amazing."

"Goodie. Okay. We're taking you out to dinner, so we need to pick something fancy."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. To celebrate your coming back to life."

"Oh."

"Don't say it like that Eddie, it'll be fun, promise. Okay, we need a tuxedo." She walked down the row of clothes till she got to tuxedos. "How's about Armani?"

"What?"

"Yeah... Jacob's going to be wearing Armani too... as soon as I force it on him... so you should too I think... Hmm... Yep, we're going for Armani tuxes." She pulled down a dry-cleaning bag and opened it. There was a tux in it, obviously. "Brilliant! Go shower quick then put this on." She also got a shirt, shoes, a tie and accessories and put them all on the bed. Edward was rather speechless. All the stuff she'd put out for him was so expensive, the shoes alone cost more than his old wardrobe.

He finally snapped out of his shock and followed Alice into the in-suit bathroom. He gasped once again. It was HUGE. It was beautiful too, with gold's, whites and silvers all around. There was a huge bathtub with a shower – also very big and very spacious – across from it. It was all just so... extravagant. By the mirror there was writing, golden cursive writing. _Jacob and Edward,_ it read. This was his too? Edward felt tears run down his face.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Alice hugged him. Her body was cold, very cold. "Are you okay?" Edward nodded.

"It's just... I've never had anything like this before," he confessed. It was all so beautiful, and it was his... his and Jacob's.

"You do now... Don't cry Eddie." But the tears kept coming. He didn't feel like he was worthy for all of this. He was a worthless piece of shit that no one would ever love. "Hey... Eddie." He couldn't breathe. It hurt to breathe again. He collapsed onto the floor, shivering. He was suddenly so cold, he could feel those hands on him, feel all those horrible hands that had touched him when he didn't want them to. He remembered all the things they used to say. He wasn't worth anything, they all said it; he was worth no one's time or energy, just a great fuck. Edward felt large arms wrap around him. He was leaning against a warm body... Jacob's body.

"Shhh..." he heard Jacob sooth, rocking him back and forth gently. "Shhh... I'm right here, it's okay." Edward felt a wave of calm hit his body, it felt good, relaxing. "Thank you," Jacob said to someone behind Edward.

"Come on Alice," a deep voice with a Texan drawl said. "Let's leave them for a while." The bathroom door was shut.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked softly. Edward had stopped shaking and the tears weren't so bad. He looked up at Jacob then he pushed down his sleeping shorts. Jacob looked at him confused.

"It's... it's okay," Edward said, pulling Jacob onto him. "It's okay... you... you can do it... it's okay." Then Jacob understood.

"No Ed... I would never."

"It's okay... I understand. You have needs... you..."

"NO Ed!" Jacob said more firmly. "I won't, I'd never." Edward got angry.

"WHY? Because I'm not worth it? Because you'd never want me? Because I'm a used asset? Second hand?"

"No Ed..." Jacob said gently. "It's not like that."

"Then why? Why won't you do it?"

"Because I love you." Edward laughed.

"Sure you do. You don't even know me!"

"I know that you're a good person-."

"Me? Good? Ha! You don't know me Jacob Black. I'm a slut! A whore! A cock-sucking faggot!"

"Don't Ed."

"Why? It's the truth. You know it, that's why you won't fuck me, because you know it!"

"Stop it!"

"Or what? You'll realise its true? Fuck me Jacob, you know you want to."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I know you want this. Just do it." Edward started undoing Jacob's pants.

"Ed, stop this!" But Edward didn't stop. He continued, unzipping Jacob's pants. "Stop!" Jacob was ignored. Edward was tugging the pants down. "Stop!"

"I know it's what you want. You want to fuck me silly like the rest of them. I'm giving you permission, unlike them you have permission."

"Stop it Edward. I don't want this."

"Yes you do. Just do it Jacob, I understand. It's okay."

"NO!"

"Yes!" Edward pushed the pants down.

"Stop-it!" Edward stopped then. He heard how dangerously low Jacob's voice was. "I am _not_ going to force you into having sex with me, okay? So get that stupid idea out of your head right-now! You are not worthless to me. You are my whole world. You won't understand it yet, but you will soon. You'll understand how much you mean to me, how important your happiness is to me. I love you Edward Mason, even if you don't believe me, I love you with my every being."

"You..."

"Don't try and tell me I don't, because I do. I want to take care of you Edward. Make you happy. I love you. I'd never hurt you like that bastard did. I'd never hurt you like any of those assholes did. I'll keep you safe; I'll love you like you've never been loved. I'll never hurt you Ed. Do you believe me?" Edward nodded without hesitation, the way Jacob said, he meant it, Edward could tell. "Promise me you won't do something like this again?" Edward nodded. "Say it, promise me."

"I promise." Jacob nodded then got up and picked Edward up and carried him to the shower bridal style. They got in and Jacob began washing Edward's body gently. "I'm sorry," Edward finally said, the silence proving to be too much for him.

"It's okay," Jacob said. "I understand." Jacob continued to wash Edward till he was satisfied that Edward was clean. They got out the shower and Jacob dried them, still gentle as possible. When they were dry he picked Edward up and walked them to the room. He dressed them in sleeping shorts.

"Can... can we not go... can we not go anywhere? Just... can you... please... hold me?" Jacob nodded and got them into bed. He wrapped his arms around Edward's shivering form and pulled the covers over them. "Thank you Jacob," Edward whispered into Jacob's chest.

"For?"

"Not doing it, being so kind... Loving me." Jacob pulled Edward closer.

"You don't need to thank me for that Ed."

"I know... but... thank you." Jacob sighed and kissed Edward's head.

"It's my pleasure." Edward smiled and got comfortable. He fell asleep soon after. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad anymore... maybe.

**TBC**

There you go lovelies... another chapter... YAY ME! See like... I don't know... never mind... Please R&R

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	3. Meet The Family

**A/N:** Chapter Three! =D Yessir!

Please R&R... Thanks lovelies...

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

**Warning:** AU (don't know if that's much of a warning but anyway); rape-ish (almost gets rape but doesn't); child-abuse and neglect (memories); OOC characters (maybe just one, I don't know); language (not so nice words being said)

**Disclaimer:** Maybe in my dreams...

**Only You're Love: Meet The Family**

Edward finally woke up from his peaceful slumber. Jacob was still holding him which made Edward smile. He felt a little bad about what had happened the night before, but he knew Jacob forgave him, Jacob loved him... loves him.

"Evening," Jacob said. Edward looked up and saw Jacob smiling down at him.

"Hi," Edward replied, ducking his head as a blush crept up his face. Jacob chuckled.

"Slept well?"

"Yes. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." Edward smiled. "Alice still wants you to meet the family then go out for a celebration."

"Obviously." Jacob laughed. "How long was I asleep?"

"All day. You were pretty worn out after... last night."

"Oh... I see."

"Yeah... Come on. Let's have a shower and get dressed before Alice murders me."

"I am very much capable of doing that too," Alice said walking into the room. "Evening Edward."

"Hi Alice," Edward said, smiling at the pixie girl.

"So then... are you up for a night out with the family?"

"Um..."

"Just say yes," Jacob said. "It'll save us all drama and pouty Alice." Edward laughed as Alice frowned then began pouting.

"Sure Alice. I'm up for it." Her face brightened up in a flash and Edward laughed again.

"Goodie, now go shower and I'll get your clothes ready." Jacob and Edward got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. They'd already seen each other naked (though it wasn't in the best circumstances) so it wasn't so hard getting naked in front of each other, though Edward still felt a bit shy about his skinny body. Jacob on the other hand, had a glorious body. It was muscular and he was working a yummy eight pack. There was a thin line of hair below his belly button that led to his... which was glorious on its own, big and... dangly...

"Come on then Ed," Jacob said, hand out. Edward took it and Jacob pulled him into the shower. He was surprised when the water poured out of its own accord. "Motion sensor," Jacob explained.

"Oh..." Jacob laughed. They showered quickly then got out and dried themselves off. Jacob led them to their room to find their clothes already laid out for them. They got dressed (Jacob having to help Edward with his tie and cuff links) then walked out the room and straight to the living room. Edward once again, let out a shocked gasp. The room was huge. There was a huge flat screen TV on one side of the wall, with a fire place below it. There was glass table in the middle with couches around it. There were pictures on the walls too, pictures of the family doing different activities.

"Oh... something I gotta tell you." Jacob pulled Edward closer and whispered, "Don't look at Emily too long, it bugs Sam a lot."

"Who?"

"You'll know."

Jacob stepped away just as Alice skipped into the room, coming from a door that Edward figured led to the kitchen. She was followed by a guy with untameable blond hair and the same topaz eyes as her. The guy smiled at him politely and he smiled back shyly.

Then the guy who'd been holding him when he first woke up came in followed by a pretty girl with the same russet skin, eye colour and dark hair – though hers was longer - and she also had a nasty looking scar down the side of her face. They both smiled at him politely and he smiled back.

Then a big guy – about the same size as Jacob – with short curly blond hair and those topaz eyes walked in with a smirk on his face followed by a pretty supermodel type blonde girl also with topaz eyes. She wasn't smiling though, she looked a little pissed. They were all dressed to impress, just like he and Jacob were.

"Eddie!" Alice said, grabbing his hand with her cold one. He still didn't understand why her hand was so cold. "Meet the family! That's the love of my life, Jasper Hale," she pointed at the crazy haired boy. "That's Jacob's cousin, Sam Ulley and his wife Emily," she pointed at the Natives. "That's Emmet, my older brother, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale... She and Jasper are twins," she pointed at the curly haired guy and the pretty blonde.

"Hi everyone," Edward said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Edward," Emily said.

"You too, Emily."

"We should go," Rosalie said in an unimpressed voice. "We do have reservations." Jacob sighed while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then," Emmett said. "Before Jacob starves to death."

"Fuck you Emmett," Jacob said.

"Nah... Ain't my thing."

"I'll show you your thing asswipe!"

"I'd like to see you try dipshit."

"I'll beat you, maggot."

"Don't you wish rat-face?"

"Guys!" Alice said. "Let's go." They all left the apartment and went down to the parking bay. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice got into Emmett's jeep, while Jacob, Edward, Sam and Emily went in Jacob's Range Rover. They finally got to the restaurant where they were going to have dinner and parked the cars. They got out and all met up outside the restaurant. Edward was a little uncomfortable and Jacob noticed.

"What's up?" he whispered, taking Edward's hand.

"I used to work here," Edward replied. "I didn't really tell them that I wasn't coming back."

"Oh... don't worry about it. We took care of that... and your apartment."

"Oh... um... thank you." Jacob smiled at him.

"Come on love birds," Emmett called to them. "Let's go eat." They all walked into the fancy restaurant.

"Ah... Mister Black," the manager said, smiling at Jacob – Edward was pretty sure that that smile was supposed to be flirtatious – then at the rest of them.

"Hello Michael," Jacob said. Michael spotted Edward and the hand that was holding Edward's and frowned, confusion and a tad bit of jealousy evident on his face. Edward shifted uncomfortably where he stood, not sure if he should greet, apologise, ignore or run. Jacob cleared his, getting Michael's attention.

"Your table is waiting for you sir," Michael said, recovering.

"Good." Michael called over a waitress who got menus and led the group to their table. They all sat around the table – located at a corner where they had clear view of everyone but nobody had a view of them – and opened their menus.

"What am I gonna have today?" Emmett asked thoughtfully.

"I'll have the usual," Rosalie said, closing her menu.

"Me too," Alice said.

"Come on guys, pick something new," Emmett said.

"I think I'll also stick to what I know," Emily said.

"You girls are such a bore!"

"Not really going to risk food posining again."

"That was one time Emz, and you didn't die."

"I could've." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." After a few more minutes of arguing about what to order the waitress came back.

"Hello, my name is Cynthia; I'll be your waitress tonight," the waitress said smiling.

"Hello Cynthia. I'd like your ribs and buffalo wings special with chips and extra sauce, please." Emmett grinned at everyone at the table and they all rolled their eyes in reponse. Cynthia wrote down the order.

"I'll have vegan burger with fries," Rosalie said. Emmett made a face.

"Why Rose?"

"Because I can."

"You're such a bore-whore." Rosalie glared at him.

"I'll show you bore-whore Emmett." Emmett chuckled.

"I'll have your sea food delight," Alice said. "Ooh and extra sauce."

"Mushroom or chilly?" Cynthia asked.

"Mushroom please."

"Why not try chilly?" Emmett asked.

"Ignoring!" Alice said, doing a 'talk to the hand' gesture.

"I'll have your full house special with extra sauce and large chips," Sam said.

"Thata way Sam!" Emmett said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'll have the same," Jacob said. "With side nachos, no guacamole. Not a word Emmett or I will hurt you." Emmett pouted but shut up.

"I'll also have your sea food delight, no prawns, extra calamari," Jasper said.

"You're such a girl Jazz, why not have something extravagant."

"I'll shut you up something extravagant," Jasper drawled. The others laughed.

"I'll just have your chicken and butternut soup," Emily said.

"Bore!" Emmett accused.

"Shut up Emmett."

"And for you E... sir?" Cynthia said to Edward.

"I'll have um..." There was so much to pick from, Edward had only ever served the stuff, not eaten it.

"Pick whatever you like," Jacob said, smiling at Edward encouragingly.

"There's so much. I don't know what to pick."

"You want me to order for you?"

"Sure... okay."

"Get him the fish and chips special," Emmett suggested.

"NO! I mean, no... I don't like fish." Out of all foods that Edward didn't like, fish was top of the list. He just couldn't stand the taste of it, tasted like sea.

"Get him the chicken and fries special," Jacob said. "With mushroom sauce."

"Okay..." Cynthia said. "So, I'm getting one rib and buffalo wings special with chips and extra sauce; one vegan burger with fries; two sea food delights, one without pawns but with extra calamari; two full house specials, one with extra sauce, large chips and a side nachos with no guacamole; chicken and butternut soup and chicken and fries special with mushroom sauce?"

"Yep, that's it."

"And to drink?"

"We'll have the usual, red wine."

"Alright, I'll get your order right away." Cynthia walked away to get the order. The wine came and Jacob put on a show in checking the wine, smelling and tasting it. Edward was impressed. The waiter that had bought the wine poured some for everyone then put the bottle in the wine holder and left. The orders soon came. Edward was surprised at how much food there was. His wasn't so big, which was a good thing. It tasted amazing and was actually very filling.

Edward had never laughed that much in his whole life. Jacob and Sam kept stealing everyone's food and putting in their own plates then denying it point-blank even with the evidence on their plates. Emmett kept trying to start a burping contest with Jasper till Jasper threw a teaspoon at Emmett. Alice kept trying to start up conversation about fashion but was cut off by Rosalie and Emily every time. They were a crazy bunch, but Edward like them that way.

It was a fun night, everything was going very well. Edward was relaxed, talking animatedly with the family – well not Rosalie, but he didn't mind. They were all a very close unit. Edward found out that Emmett and Jacob had been best friends since childhood and grew up being very close, despite their racial and cultural differences. Alice had always been the annoying younger sister that she still was. Jasper and Rosalie had been adopted by Emmett's parents and that's how they'd met. Sam was Jacob's cousin, his parents had died when he was young and he'd lived with Jacob's family and that's how he knew the Cullen's. When they were 'old enough' they'd decided to buy their own apartment and live in it. Edward was surprised when he found that Jacob wasn't as young as he looked, that he was actually eighteen. They spent the rest of their evening talking about non-important things.

Once dinner was over Jacob paid and they all went home where everyone disappeared into their rooms. Edward decided to have a shower while Jacob took an important phone call before bed. When the two were done they both got into bed and cuddled.

"Thank you Jacob," Edward whispered sleepily.

"For?" Jacob asked, caressing Edward's arm gently.

"Dinner, it was fun, I enjoyed it a lot... you're family's really nice."

"I'm glad you liked it Ed." Jacob kissed Edward's forehead. "Good night Ed."

"Good night Jacob." And they both fell into peaceful, blissful sleep...

**TBC**

A chilled chapter I'd say...

Anywho... Thank you for reading...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	4. Plans

**A/N:** I should say thank you more often shouldn't I? So... THANK YOU =)

Please R&R... Thanks lovelies...

**NOTE2:** oooooooo time pass

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

**Warning:** AU (don't know if that's much of a warning but anyway); rape-ish (almost gets rape but doesn't); child-abuse and neglect (memories); OOC characters (maybe just one, I don't know); language (not so nice words being said)

**Disclaimer:** Nah

**Only You're Love: Plans**

Edward finally woke from his peaceful sleep to find that the other side of the bed was missing a certain person. Edward sat up and looked around the room. Jacob wasn't in there. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to look there, no, Jacob wasn't there either; he wasn't in the closet too.

Edward was about to go back to bed when he heard a growl coming from outside the room. At first he was a little confused (he was pretty sure the family didn't have a dog) but then he heard that there was an argument going on outside. He walked close to the door and leaned his ear against it. The voices were muffled by the door so he opened it slowly, just a crack so he could hear well.

"You cannot be serious about this," Alice was saying, in her sweet high-pitched voice.

"Alice, there's nothing else that can be done," Jacob said in a tired voice. "We can't hide him forever."

"But we can't just tell them, that's like... like suicide." Jacob let out a sigh.

"I know. But hiding could bring problems."

"So could telling them."

"Alice's right man," Emmett said. "I mean, telling them this would be like giving them permission to kill him." What were they talking about? Were they talking about Edward? Why would telling 'them' be such a problem? Telling them what exactly?

"Look, I've seen it, he will be like us."

"We can't always trust what you see Alice," Jacob said.

"But still. Jake, you can't tell them. Telling them is not an option. It'll bring problems."

"But we can't hide him forever," Sam said. "They're bound to send one of the guards to come... 'visit' us; we can't exactly hide his scent." _Okay... now that whole sentence was just weird,_ Edward thought, shaking his head.

"He already doesn't like our family Jake," Rosalie said. "We can't give him more reason to find us a problem, so I say we tell him."

"You just want to get rid of him," Alice accused. "You don't like that Jacob's paying more attention to someone else and not you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Rosalie Hale!"

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Bloody hell I am! You... you're just so damn... cold! Yeah... you're cold!"

"Whatever Alice."

"I think Alice is right," Emily said. She seemed like the mother of the family while Sam took the roll of the father. They were the oldest so it was only natural, right? "But... I also think Jake is right. We can't keep it a secret from them, but we can't tell them the truth. So what we do is... compromise."

"How do we do that?"

"Maybe we could hint to them that we have a new addition to the family," Jasper drawled. "Like... tell them that there is someone, but not exactly explain who or what that someone is."

"He'll ask about that," Jacob said. "He'll want to know more. He'll want to see."

"I'll go," Emmett volunteered. "He hates looking with me coz he claims I'm so... what's the word he used the last time he tried to look?"

"Explicit," Emily said.

"Yeah... explicit. So I'll go. I'll tell him what he needs to know then we'll be over it."

"Yeah... That's a plan," Jacob said. "But we can't send you alone; you know he's a crazy fucker."

"Yeah... I know. I'll go with Sam, he can't stand looking into Sam coz he claims the guys too 'broody' and 'emo' and 'very depressing to look into'."

"Yeah..."

"I'll get you two tickets for tomorrow," Alice said. "You'll only need like what, a day max? So I'll also book return tickets for the next day."

"Wait," Sam said. "I haven't even agreed to this."

"It's a good Sam," Emily said. "Don't spoil it by being uncooperative."

"Nice..." Emmett said.

"Well..." Jacob said, getting up and stretching. "I guess that's that then. I'm going to go check on Ed." At that Edward rushed back to the bed and got in, acting like he was fast asleep, way confused by the conversation that just took place in the living room.

"Yeah... you do that Jake. I'm going hunting, anyone else wanna join me?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "We should go, see you later then Jake?"

"Yep," Jacob said. "Later guys." The rest of the family left and Jacob made his way to his and Edward's room. Edward sat up then, faking like he was just waking up. "Evening."

"Hi," Edward said, smiling and looking down, hiding the blush that was trying to overtake his face.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good."

"Are you up for a walk?"

"Sure." Edward got out of bed. "I'm just gonna take a shower then we can go." Jacob nodded.

"I'll go get you something to eat."

"Okay." Jacob walked out the room and Edward walked to the bathroom. He got undressed and had a quick shower then went to the room and got dressed. He could smell something being cooked and he went out to find the kitchen. "Wow..." he breathed, looking around the huge kitchen.

"Alice," Jacob said as a way of explaining.

"I see."

"Sit down Ed. I made you some noodles." Edward chuckled sitting down. "Don't laugh at my noodles. They are quick and easy to make... unless you're Alice, then you could easily burn them." Edward laughed. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll murder me."

"You have my word." Jacob smiled. Edward smiled back shyly.

"So anyway... I thought that maybe we could watch a movie tonight. What do you say?" Jacob sieved the noodles, put them in a bowl and added the spices then passed it to Edward.

"Sure... What are we watching?"

"Not sure yet. Alice booked the tickets. For all I know it could be some cheesy love story." Edward chuckled.

"That is possible." Jacob laughed, grabbing a noodle and popping it into his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't see that!" Edward rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food. When he was done he put the dish in the dishwasher. "Ready to go?" Edward nodded and they both grabbed their jackets and left the house.

oooooooooo

"My, my, my... why would they hide something like?" a male said, looking down at Jacob Black and his imprint strolling down the road from a movie.

"They sent the other wolf and that large Cullen boy to come," another male said.

"Hmm... they are smart, I'll give them that... but not smart enough."

"What do we do?" a female said.

"We teach them a lesson about trying to be smart. I understand they probably don't want this... boy... to be turned, well I know Jacob Black doesn't for certain... but because they tried to act smart... I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget."

"Which is?" a third male asked.

"Never try to hide things from me and then try and outsmart me... I am smart, very, very smart..."

**TBC**

Um... yeah... I don't have anything to say... so... let's just go to the next one

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	5. Attack

**A/N:** So yeah... here's the next one... I won't put the note any more; by now you know the basics...

**NOTE2: **-?- change 3rd person POV

oooooooo time pass

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

6. The Volturi know about the way wolves find their mates (imprinting)

**Disclaimer:** Nah!

**Only You're Love: Attack**

"You know what you must do?" the dark haired man said to the brother and sister. The blonde girl smiled at her master then at her twin brother.

"Of course," she and her brother said.

"Good. They all will be out the house by midday, that's when you go in and get the boy." The blonde girl nodded.

"Of course," they repeated. The master and the girl nodded at each other.

"Nobody tries to outsmart me and gets away with it."

-?-

The house was in an uproar. Everyone was running around trying to get ready for different things. Jacob and Emmett were going to New York for a week for some old friends wedding anniversary. Alice, Emily and Rosalie were going also going away for a week; they were going to Milan for some fashion show. Jasper and Sam were going on a weeklong hunting trip in Alaska. Edward was going to stay home the whole week, though he didn't mind one bit, he missed the alones.

It was going to be the first time he was left alone since he joined the family five months ago. He'd slowly but surely gotten comfortable being around the strange family. Some of their conversations still confused him, especially the ones that were supposed to be private but he heard anyway. Edward's relationship with Jacob was growing stronger; they were taking things slow, which suited both boys just fine, neither of the two wanting to rush into things. It was good and Edward was happy.

"Emily, don't forget to pack those heels I got you," Alice shouted, rushing past Edward who was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Don't forget the sleeping bags," Sam shouted to Jasper who was trying to zip up a bag.

"Emmett, hurry up, our flight leave in two hours," Jacob shouted. They all rushed around, making finishing touches to their packing.

"Has anyone seen my red dress?" Rosalie asked, rushing in and out of rooms, trying to locate said dress.

"I can't find my other shoe!" Alice screeched. Edward watched in fascination as the other inhabitants of the house rushed around, trying to find things.

"Has anybody seen any of my Calvin Klein tuxedos?" Emmett shouted.

"I'm missing a Jimmie Choo!"

"Emmett, hurry the fuck up!" Jacob shouted.

"Fuck off Jacob, I can't find my tuxes," Emmett shouted back.

"I can't find my Jimmie Choo!" Alice shouted.

"Check under the bed," Jasper shouted.

"I did!"

"Check Rosalie's room," Emily shouted.

"Oh... found it!" after about ten more minutes of rushing around and locating lost items of clothing, the family was ready to leave. Jacob walked into the kitchen where Edward was having breakfast.

"You'll be okay right?" he asked for the umpteenth time. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll call you as soon as we land."

"Okay." Jacob kissed Edward's forehead.

"I love you."

"Be safe." Jacob nodded, he that that was the way Edward was saying he loved him, he understood.

"Come on Jake," Emmett shouted. "You kept bitching about leaving, so let go."

"Eh... fuck you Emmett!" Jacob replied. Edward walked the family down to the parking bay. People got into the different cars they were going to be leaving in.

"Bye," he shouted, waving as the cars drove out the area, hooting as they disappeared into the street. Edward went back up to the apartment. When he got inside he walked to the kitchen and continued to eat his breakfast. When he was done he washed his bowl then walked to the living room to watch TV.

Edward let out a frightened gasp when he saw a girl sitting on the couch comfortably, surfing through the channels. Edward was about to turn and run, but the girl was somehow able to be in front of him in a flash. He was hit on the head, hard, with something and he passed out.

oooooooo

When Edward finally came to, he found that he was in a woodsy area he'd never seen before. He looked around then saw the girl he'd seen at the house. He gasped and sat up, looking around to see where he could run to.

"Hello Edward Mason," she said. She smiled at him slyly as she walked closer to him. Edward backed away from the red-eyed girl.

"Who-who are you?" Edward stammered.

"My name is Jane, and that's my brother Alec," the girl said. Edward looked in the direction the girl had pointed and saw a dark haired boy standing there, he too with the same red eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"You're a threat to our kind."

"You're kind? What are you talking about?" Edward could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Why was he so afraid of these... these children? They didn't look a day over sixteen.

"They haven't told you yet?" Jane faked concern.

"Told me what?" Jane tsked and shook her head in mock disappointment.

"I thought the wolf would've told you, I mean he did imprint on you did he not?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now though I guess. We're just going to have to change you."

"Ch-change me? Change me to what?"

"To be like us Edward. What else?"

"I don't want to be like you." Jane laughed.

"Well isn't that just too bad?" Edward grabbed a rock and threw it at Jane. She was quick, she was easily able to dodge it. "Idiot!" she hissed. She glared at Edward but then smiled. "Pain." Edward gripped his head as he felt a burning pain fill his head, starting from the back of his head and going all around.

"Don't kill him," the boy, Alec, warned. Jane stopped and Edward lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Fine. Well... do it then." Alec whooshed towards Edward's curled up form and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. Edward let out a frightened yelp.

"Please," he begged, tears flowing down his face. "Please don't hurt me."

"Sorry," Alec said, smiling maliciously. "I show no mercy." Alec pulled Edward's towards him. He smiled at his sister then bit down on Edward's neck, piercing the skin and letting the venom flow in through the puncture. He dropped Edward like a rag doll then wiped his mouth. "Done."

"Good. Let's go then, I grow tired of these things." The twins nodded at each other then ran off towards home.

oooooooo

Edward was pain, so much pain. His whole body hurt, it hurt so badly. It felt like his veins were being scraped with sandpaper, every tiny cell, being tortured and he couldn't do a think about it. All he could do was squirm and scream as the venom made its way through his body. Edward knew he was going to die. He was sure of it. He knew that this was the end of him; he could feel his heart beating slower and slower every time. It hurt, it hurt so much.

_I'm sorry Jacob, I'm sorry..._

**TBC**

So yeah... um... yeah... whow!

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Awake

**A/N:** Here's another... I hope this is as good on print as I thought it was in my head... *sigh* okay, this might be the last **NOTE**... anywho...

**NOTE2: **-?- change 3rd person POV

oooooooo time pass

'_thoughts'_

**NOTE:**

1. In this story Edward is human and is Edward Mason **NOT** Edward Cullen

2. Jacob is still Jacob Black and still a werewolf

3. Jacob's family: Emmett and Rosalie (still vampires); Sam and Emily (Sam still a werewolf); Jasper and Alice (still vampires)

4. Emmett and Jacob are best friends; since they were kids (will explain)

5. Not in Forks, don't know what town it is either so don't ask (LOL) but later move to Forks

6. The Volturi know about the way wolves find their mates (imprinting)

7. Leah Clearwater was childhood friends with Jacob and Emmett **ONLY** (though she is still a wolf, she was part of another pack, met Jacob and Emmett in school)

**Disclaimer: **Nay

**Only You're Love: Awake**

When Edward finally awoke again, he found that he was in a bed. The bed wasn't warm, like it usually would be, but it wasn't cold either, actually, he was oblivious to the cold of it. The pain that he'd been experiencing before he passed out had disappeared completely, almost like he hadn't been through any pain.

Edward finally opened his eyes. When he did he saw how bright the room he was in was. He was lying on his back and he could clearly see the cracks on the white ceiling above him. It was strange though; it wasn't like the cracks would be an obvious thing normally; it was more like they were magnified.

Edward heard a door open and close somewhere outside the room. He could hear delicate footsteps, which surprised him because he knew he shouldn't be able to hear those. Edward sighed and sat up, looking around the room he was in.

The room was unfamiliar to him. One side of the wall was completely glass, looking out to the woods. He was more than surprised to find that he could not see the outside quite clearly, like with the ceiling, but he could hear them too. Edward didn't understand how he could see and hear, and he was pretty sure he could smell the woods. Another wall had a shelf completely occupying it. The shelf was empty, but Edward felt that he could put it to good use.

Edward sighed; he didn't even know where he was or what had happened to him. All he knew was that everything looked and felt different. He wasn't sure what was going on with him yet, but he knew it was different.

The door to the room he was in opened and a motherly type woman with dark hair and topaz eyes walked in, smiling kindly. She was holding a cup in her hand. Edward eyed the cup in the woman's hand. Whatever was in there smelt good, not amazing and delicious (he was pretty sure there was something better then what was in the cup) but it was good. He felt his stomach clench painfully as the aroma of whatever was in the cup reached him and filled his senses. He felt his mouth water. He swallowed back the saliva, a little freaked by the reaction he had to some unknown smell.

"Hello dear," the woman said with a sweet as sugar voice, which instantly calmed Edward.

"Hello," he replied. He was surprised at the sound of his voice. It sounded like a million bells ringing heavenly; it sounded almost like the Cullen-Hale families voices back home.

"Poor thing looks so lost." Edward blinked, thinking he'd just imagined that. It sounded like the woman's voice, but in his head instead of out loud. "I wonder if he knows what happened to him." Edward shook his head, confused. How could he hear her? She wasn't talking out loud, it was almost like he was hearing her... but no. That was impossible. People can't read other people's minds!

Edward eyed the cup again, feeling his stomach clench a little more than before and his throat burn painfully. The woman saw this and she smiled and handed him the cup. Edward didn't even bother to check what was in the cup; he just took the cup and gulped down the content. Whatever was in the soothed the burn in his throat and the painful clenching in his stomach seized, but didn't disappear.

"Don't worry dear, when my husband gets home he'll explain everything to you," the woman said, this was said out loud. Edward nodded. "Rest a while dear, my husband will be here soon." Edward sighed and lay back down on the bed, feeling and smelling the feathers within the pillow. It was so weird. How could everything suddenly be so clear now? Why did it feel like all his senses had been heightened or something, like he'd taken a drug... what if he had been drugged. But no... It couldn't be that... right?

-?-

The first thing Jacob did when he and Emmett finally landed at the airport in New York was pulled out his cellphone and phoned the house to check on Edward. No one had picked up so Jacob figured that Edward was out somewhere so he'd phoned Edward's cellphone. When he didn't get an answer there too he started to panic.

"Chill dude," Emmett said. "He probably just went to one of the stores and left his phone. He'll call you back when he sees all the missed calls." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah... I'm probably just overreacting right?"

"Yeah... He'll be fine. You don't have to baby him."

"I know that."

"Good. Come on, let's go, I just got off the phone with Leah, they're already at the hotel."

"Shit. Okay. Let's go. I'll call Ed later."

"Yeah... don't worry about the kid, he can handle himself."

"Sure, sure." The boys got out the airport and went to the rental car Emmett had gotten when they'd landed.

"This is going to be a fun week, I can just feel it."

"Yeah... Totally." The boys got in the car and Emmett drove them to the hotel that was going to be hosting Leah and her husband John's anniversary.

"Do you think Leah's still the bitch she was in grade school?"

"Probably." The boys both laughed. They finally reached the hotel and were greeted by a pissed looking Leah.

"You're late assholes," she said.

"Told you."

"Come on, John's friends were here hours ago."

"Sorry, we got held up at home."

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. Come on." She grabbed both boys hands and led them to the venue where the dinner was going to be held. "You're both so hopeless," she muttered. The boys rolled their eyes and silently agreed: Still a bitch!

**TBC**

So yeah... that's it for now... um... I don't know how well this one went... still recovering from my 24 hour writer's block *wink-wink* but yeah... I'll be fine... I hope this chapter was fine =)

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
